


Always

by iamdkscully



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Art, F/M, Fanart, International Fanworks Day 2015, Photomanipulation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdkscully/pseuds/iamdkscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***NOMINATED FOR THE 2015 SAM AND JACK MULTIMEDIA AWARDS FOR PHOTO MANIPULATION*** (Check out all of the nominees at www.samandjackawards.com!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

[ ](http://s1364.photobucket.com/user/iamdkscully/media/2015-art-nominee-flair_zpsn4kvlekl.png.html)

[](http://s1364.photobucket.com/user/iamdkscully/media/SJ%20Artwork/SJBlackWhiteWallie_zpscb55edac.png.html)


End file.
